Devices used to separate materials carried by a flowing fluid are well known. Some examples of such devices are filters, which remove the material as the fluid flows therethrough, and cyclone separators, wherein the fluid is spun around an operating axis to exert centrifugal or centripetal forces to cause separation of the material from the fluid.
Devices used to transport a material from one location to another location are also well known. Some examples of these devices are wheelbarrows, fork lift trucks, cranes and trucks, such as tractor-trailer rigs and dump trucks.
In certain situations, it is desirable to remove particulate matter carried by flowing fluid from the fluid and to deposit the material within a container for transportation to another location. An illustration of one situation which necessitates such a device and operation is when removing a catylyst from a chemical reactor with the catylyst being transported to another location for revitalization or disposal. Such catylysts are normally pyrophoric material which react violently to the oxygen in the atmosphere. Accordingly, as the catylyst is handled more and more, the liklihood of injury to an individual removing or transporting such catylyst increases.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for transporting material separated from a flowing fluid from one location to another.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for eliminating handling steps in separating a material from a flowing fluid and transporting such separated material from one location to another.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable device for separating material from a flowing fluid and supporting the separated material during transportation from one location to another.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide portable device for separating pyrophoric material from an inert carrying gas and supporting the separated pyrophoric material during transportation from one location to another.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable device for separating pyrophoric material from an inert carrying gas, supporting the separated pyrophoric material during transportation from one location to another and remotely controlling the unloading to inhibit possible injury to an individual during unloading operations.
In accordance with the invention, a portable device for separating and supporting material separated from a flowing fluid during transportation from one location to another uses a cyclone separator mounted on one end of an elongated container. The cyclone separator has a body with an operating axis, an inlet passageway, a fluid outlet passageway and a separated material outlet passageway. The elongated container has a first end where the container is pivoted about a pivotal axis, the pivotal axis lying in a horizontal plane and extending transversely to the elongate axis; and a second end with the separator mounted thereon, such pivotal movement of the container about the pivotal axis from a horizontal transporting position to a separating position moving the operating axis of the separator into a substantially vertical position for separating the material. Moreover, the second end is raised higher than the first end when pivoted to the separating position which causes the separated material to drop towards the first end to thereby aid in filling the container. Flowing fluid and material are passed through the cyclone separator for removal of the material from the flowing fluid with the fluid flowing out the fluid outlet pasageway and the separated material dropping into the elongated body. The container is moved about the transverse axis from the separating position to the transporting position and the container with the separated material supported therein are transported to the other location. The material is then unloaded from the container to permit reuse of the portable device.